charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.07 A Changeling is Gonna Come/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.07 A Changeling is Gonna Come A large house on the edge of the city, near a forest. In a child’s bedroom, a young mother is putting her toddler to bed. She is singing a lullaby as she tugs him in. Woman: Sleep tight. (The mother kisses her son on the forehead and grabs the baby monitor. As she closes the curtains, she is unaware of glowing eyes watching her from a tree outside.) (Cut to the woman heading down the stairs. She grabs her coat and enters an office. A man in a business suit is working on a laptop.) Woman: Alright, I’m heading out. Man: (without looking up.) What? Woman: I got that meeting with Ellen tonight. We’re going over the final details of the wedding. I told you last week. Man: Right, right. Woman: You promised you would watch Asher. (She heads into the office and puts the baby monitor on the desk.) Here. Man: Honey, I’m busy all night. Why didn’t you call a sitter? Woman: (annoyed) Because you said you’d be home. You know, he is your son too, Jack. Jack: Yeah, and I am doing my best to pay for everything he needs. If I don’t make this deadline, my boss is going to kill me. Woman: (sighing.) He’ll probably sleep through the night anyway. Just listen in once in a while and I’ll get back as soon as I can. Jack: Alright. Woman: So I’m going. (She waits, but her husband is focused on his work.) I love you. Jack: (distracted) Yeah, you too. (The woman rolls her eyes as she puts on her coat and leaves.) (Cut to outside. The woman leaves the house and gets in her car. Glowing eyes watch from the bushes as she drives off. An elf-like demon with pointy ears and pale skin comes out of the bushes and watches the house. It shapeshifts into the woman and walks up to the house.) (The demon enters the house and runs into the husband.) Jack: Hey, I was just getting some coffee. I thought you left. Demon: I left my purse upstairs. Jack: Okay, well, I’d better get back to work. Have fun. Demon: Thanks. (Jack kisses the demon on the cheek and walks away. The demon looks disgusted and heads up the stairs.) (The demon enters the child’s bedroom and walks up to the crib with glowing eyes. It picks up the sleeping boy and waves its hand over the crib. An exact copy of the child appears in a swirl of pale mist. Its eyes glow.) Demon: Be a good boy now, Asher. Make mommy proud. (The duplicate falls asleep and the demon leaves with the original. As it reaches the top of the stairs, it waits until the husband heads back into his office. It sneaks downstairs and leaves the house. Outside, the demon resumes it true shape and heads into the forest in a blur of speed.) (Cut to a clearing in the forest with a large tree in the center. Five elf-like demons gather and place sleeping children on the grass, including Asher. An older, bearded demon appears and looks at the children.) Elder Demon: Well done, my children. Our sprouts have taken their place and will grow strong in the mortal world. (The other demons nod and the elder demon waves its hand over the children. Pale mist surrounds them and they are enveloped in cocoons of vines.) Scene -Opening Credits- San Francisco Police Department. Paige enters and goes to Darryl’s office. Before she can knock, Darryl opens the door to step out. Darryl: Paige, you got here fast. Paige: Yeah, well, you said it was urgent. So what is going on? Darryl: I’m not sure yet. Follow me. (Darryl and Paige walk down the hall and enter another room. They are behind a one-way mirror, looking into an interrogation room. Another inspector is in the room talking to the mother of Asher. She looks hysterical.) Paige: What is going on? Darryl: Just listen. Inspector: Alright, Mrs. Compton, let’s go over what happened last night again. Mrs. Compton: Why? I already told you everything. Inspector: We need to get all the details, ma’am. Why don’t you begin with what happened when you got home? Mrs. Compton: I got home from a friend’s house. I was helping her plan her wedding. My husband Jack was still at work in his office, so I went upstairs to check on my son. Inspector: And then what happened? Mrs. Compton: There was… something wrong. (upset) There was something in his room. And my son is gone. (She gets up.) Please, you have to find him! Inspector: Mrs. Compton, calm down. Your son is with your husband. Mrs. Compton: (angrily) No, you don’t understand! That thing is not my son. Inspector: But your husband… Mrs. Compton: My husband!? He barely looks at Asher. I know my son. I could tell something was wrong the moment he looked at me. (She sits down and whispers carefully, as if she’s afraid someone will hear.) There is evil in his eyes. Inspector: Mrs. Compton. We checked the house, we talked to your husband. We’ve seen pictures of your son. They’re identical. Mrs. Compton: (screaming) My son in gone! Why won’t you people believe me!? Darryl: I think we’ve seen enough. (Darryl opens the door and leads Paige out into the hall. She sees a young man with a toddler sitting in the hall, talking to an officer.) Paige: Is that..? Darryl: The husband and son? Yeah. He called the cops. According to him, his wife went crazy the moment she got home. Paige: What happened? Darryl: The wife went out while the husband worked downstairs. He says the kid was asleep the whole time and nobody entered the house. Then she came home and well… you saw what she’s like. Paige: So why call me? Darryl: I’m not sure what to think, Paige. The kid looks fine, but I see how Sheila is with the kids. There is nothing like a mother’s intuition. Paige: So what do you want me to do? Darryl: Everyone has made up their minds already. They think she’s crazy. Maybe she is, but I need to know there isn’t something else going on. Paige: Something magical? Darryl: Exactly. Paige: I can check the book to see if something like this has ever happened before. I’ll be in touch. Darryl: Good, thank you. And please hurry, before they lock her up in some psych ward. (Paige nods and leaves.) Scene Golden Gate Park at morning. Piper is at a playground with Sheila and their children. The two women are sitting on a bench drinking coffee while the kids are playing in the grass. Sheila: I think it’s great we’re doing this. Piper: I know what you mean. I could really use a normal day out with the kids. Sheila: Have things been hectic? Piper: Oh, just a bit. But I don’t want to bother you with all the magic stuff. Sheila: It’s alright, Piper. I’ve had some time to process all of it. Piper: I don’t know, our secret tends to be dangerous to those close to us. That’s why our social circle has gotten pretty small over the years. Sheila: I want to be a friend to you, Piper. Not just Darryl’s wife. Piper: I want that as well. But Darryl will kill me if I involve you in our magical mess. Sheila: (dismissive) Oh please, I can handle Darryl. He might be a big shot inspector, but at home, I’m the one in charge. (They both laugh. At that moment, a handsome guy walks by while walking his dog. He is checking out Piper, but she looks away. When he is gone, Sheila frowns at Piper.) Piper: What? Sheila: Come on. That cute guy was checking you out and you completely ignored him. If we can’t talk about magic, we can at least talk about that. Piper: I don’t know, things are complicated with the kids and Leo and the whole witch thing. Sheila: Piper, stop making excuses. Leo has been gone for over half a year. You need to get back on that horse. Piper: I’m not making excuses. Sheila: (skeptically) Aren’t you? Piper: (annoyed) I thought you wanted to be friends. Sheila: I do, and friends tell each other the truth. You need to get back out there. I’m not saying you have to marry the next guy you meet, but just have some fun. Piper: I’ve never been the “just fun” type. Sheila: I get it, but don’t you think you owe it to yourself to try? (Piper takes her words under consideration.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Paige is standing by the Book of Shadows while Charlie is lounging on the sofa. Charlie: So why aren’t we just calling this what it is? The woman is crazy. Paige: Because there might be another explanation. Darryl wouldn’t have asked otherwise. Charlie: That’s just wishful thinking. Paige: So you’ve never heard about anything like this? Children being replaced? Because the book has nothing. Charlie: I haven’t. Paige: Can you please check with the Elders? (Charlie reluctantly gets up. At that moment, Phoebe enters the attic.) Phoebe: Hey. What’s going on? Paige: I’m helping Darryl find out if something magical is going on in a case. A woman is convinced her child was replaced, while the rest of the world thinks she’s crazy. Charlie: With good reason. Phoebe: Wait, her child was replaced? Paige: Do you know something? Phoebe: I’m not sure, but I remember reading about a creature in European folklore called a changeling. Paige: Okay, so let’s forget the book and check the internet. (Paige slams the book shut.) (Cut to downstairs, Paige and Phoebe are sitting behind the laptop in the kitchen while Charlie is standing by the counter.) Paige: Apparently, the changeling is a mythical creature that is described as either a fairy or troll. They are known to replace human children with their own. Phoebe: That doesn’t sound like fairies. They’re good magical creatures. Paige: (frowning) Fairies are real? Phoebe: Definitely. They’re tricky, but not evil. Trolls are evil, but they don’t replace kids either. Paige: So the myths are fake? Phoebe: Not necessarily. Paige: So how do we find out the truth? Charlie: You have to test the kid. Phoebe: Excuse me? Charlie: Test the kid. You know, cast a spell or use a potion. Prove whether he is magical or not. Paige: (frowning) That’s actually not a bad idea. Charlie: Occasionally, I can be helpful. Phoebe: But how would we even get access to the kid? Paige: I’m a social worker, remember? I can just say the service sent me to check on the kid. Phoebe: Paige, you’re on a sabbatical. Besides, do you really want to risk your career? What if the father calls your boss? Paige: Then I’ll take Darryl with me. Say it’s police ordered. Phoebe: Alright, if you’re sure about this. Paige: You didn’t see that woman, Phoebe. She was confused and scared for her child. If there is a way to help her, I have to try. Scene The Golden Gate Park, parking lot. Piper is putting the kids in the car. She is about to leave, when she sees the guy with the dog again. He smiles and she smiles back. Guy: Hi. Piper: Hi. Guy: I’m Scott. Piper: Piper. Scott: I’m glad I ran into you again. (He looks at the car.) Are those your kids? Piper: Yeah, they’re mine. Scott: Married? Piper: Divorced. Scott: Ah, I know the feeling. My ex and I split up two years ago. I see my six-year-old daughter once a month. Piper: I’m sorry. Scott: It’s okay, I enjoy the time I get to spent with her. So how long as it been for you? Piper: Half a year. Scott: I see, so it’s still fresh. Piper: (nodding) Can you tell me when it gets better? Scott: That depends. In my experience, it goes faster once you get back out there. Maybe grab a cup of coffee with someone who has been there? Piper: (smiling) Smooth. But I got the kids and you have your dog… Scott: I get it. Maybe we can make it dinner instead? Tonight? Piper: Oh, I doubt I could get a sitter on such short notice. Scott: I get it. (He reaches into his pocket.) Look, here is my card. Call me if you’re interested. No pressure. Piper: (smiling) Thanks. I’ll definitely think about it. (Scott nods and walks to his car. Piper looks at his card with an indecisive smile.) Scene The Compton house. Darryl and Paige arrive in Darryl’s car and get out. They walk to the front door. Darryl: Are you sure this will work? Paige: Definitely. The spell Phoebe wrote should reveal if the kid really is a changeling. Darryl: And what are we going to tell the father when his kid turns out to be a monster? Paige: Well, hopefully he will be relieved to know that his wife isn’t crazy. Darryl: (frowning) I think he’ll be more concerned with the fact that his child is missing. Paige: I know. Hopefully the changeling will be able to lead us to the real Asher. (They arrive at the door and Darryl rings the doorbell. Jack Compton opens the door.) Jack: Inspector Morris. I wasn’t expecting you. Darryl: Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Compton. This is Paige Matthews from Social Services. Jack: (worried) Social services? Paige: Don’t worry Mr. Compton. In cases like this, a visit is just standard procedure. I’m not here to take your son. I was just hoping to see him for a moment and make sure you have everything you need. Jack: (relieved) Okay. I get it. Paige: How is your son? Jack: Honestly, he seems fine. I doubt he understands what is going on. His mom usually takes care of him. I’m… usually too busy with work. Paige: That’s perfectly understandable, sir. Darryl: Can we come in? Jack: Of course. (He lets them in.) Asher is in his room playing. They sent us home when they took my wife to the hospital for… you know. Darryl: I understand. Do you mind if I ask you some follow-up questions while Miss Matthews checks on your son? Jack: Sure, that’s fine. (To Paige) His room is up the stairs, second door on the right. Paige: Thanks. (As Darryl and Jack step into the office, Paige goes up the stairs. When she enters the room, she sees Asher playing with blocks. She notices a baby monitor and turns it off. When Asher notices her, he turns around.) Paige: Hello, little buddy. What’ya doing? (Asher turns to her with a smile and holds up a block. Paige frowns. Asher goes back to playing.) Paige: Seems normal enough. (She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. She begins to chant.) If my eyes are being deceived, reveal what cannot be perceived. (The moment the spell is finished, a greenish glow surrounds Asher. Paige slowly moves closer to him and reaches out. Suddenly Asher turns around. He looks elf-like and his eyes glow. Paige screams and falls back as Asher jumps up and crawls across the ceiling.) Paige: (as she gets up.) Where is the real boy? (The demonic imposter hisses at her. At that moment, Darryl and Jack come running in. Darryl has his gun drawn. Jack sees Asher and looks horrified.) Jack: Oh God. (The demonic imposter hisses again and crashes through the window, disappearing into the forest. Darryl runs to the window, but it is gone.) Jack: What the hell was that thing? Paige: Changeling. Jack: (shocked) Oh God. So Rebecca was right. That was not my son. (He panics) Where is my son? Paige: Don’t worry, Mr. Compton. We’ll find him. But it’s important that you don’t tell anyone about this yet. Jack: But… Darryl: People won’t believe you. Let us handle this. Jack: Who are you? Paige: I’m a witch. My sisters and I are sort-of experts at these things. We’ll get Asher back. (Jack hesitantly looks at the shattered window. He then turns to Paige.) Jack: Alright, just find him. (Cut to Paige and Darryl leaving the house.) Darryl: Can you really find the kid? Paige: I hope so. (They stop when Darryl’s phone rings. He picks up.) Darryl: Morris… yeah. Alright. (He pauses.) I’ll be right there. (He hangs up and looks at Paige.) Paige: What? Darryl: Another panicked woman just showed up at the precinct. Says her daughter was replaced. (Paige and Darryl both look troubled as they realize this is not an isolated event.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe, Paige, Darryl and Charlie are in the dining room. Phoebe has her laptop on the table. Piper and Sheila head down the stairs with the twins and put them in a stroller. Piper: Thanks again for offering to look after them, Sheila. Sheila: Oh, no problem. You just worry about getting those poor children home and I will look after your angels. Piper: Still, thank you. I’m glad they’ll be with someone I can trust, otherwise I might never be able to leave them. Sheila: I know what you mean. The thought of these changelings sends a chill down my spine. (Darryl walks over to his wife.) Darryl: You should get going. I’ll see you later, honey. Sheila: Promise me you’ll be careful. Darryl: I will. (Darryl kisses his wife and she leaves. The others turn their attention back to the problem.) Paige: So we know at least two children were taken, maybe more. Piper: But why? Phoebe: Well, after Paige left, I did some more research. Apparently, the folklore about changelings may be connected to something called a brood parasite. That’s when certain animals leave their offspring with other species. Darryl: Like cuckoos? Charlie: (frowning) What? Darryl: Cuckoos lay their eggs in the nests of other birds, so they will raise their young for them. Charlie: You watch too much Animal Planet. Paige: So wait, the demons replace innocent children with their own? So they can have a comfortable life or something? What happens when they grow up? Phoebe: And more importantly, what happens to the originals? Piper: We need to find them, fast. Charlie: I’m still confused on how these women were able to tell. The myths date back centuries. What makes these mothers different? Phoebe: Intuition, I guess. Charlie: So what about the ones who don’t notice? (Everyone falls silent.) Piper: (angrily) Don’t even go there. Each relationship between a mother and child is different. You can’t judge them for not noticing. That’s unfair. These women don’t know anything about magic. Charlie: (shrugging) Hey, I just asked the question. Paige: It’s still a creepy thought. How many could have been replaced? And how many times has it gone unnoticed? Phoebe: I can’t even think about it. Darryl: Can we get back to finding these kids? Paige: Darryl is right, the kids are all that matters right now. We need to find them. Phoebe: How? Paige: When I cast the spell on Asher, he fled into the forest. He was too fast to track. Darryl: Hold on. The Comptons live right on the edge of town, near the forest. So does the family of the other child that was taken. Paige: So the changelings are targeting children close to the forest. Darryl: Meaning they must be hiding there. Phoebe: Well, that doesn’t exactly pinpoint it. Paige: No, but what if we cast the spell on the other kid? If we’re fast enough, we could follow it into the forest. Darryl: Then it will lead us straight to the changelings. Paige: And hopefully the missing children. Piper: Looks like we got a plan. I’ll go get my boots. Scene A street near the edge of the forest. The sisters, Charlie and Darryl orb in. They are standing before a house. Darryl: This the house of the other family. Phoebe: So what’s the plan? Paige: Darryl and I will ring the bell and ask to see the kid. Once inside, I will cast the spell and reveal its true nature. Once it flees, we will follow it. Phoebe: How can we keep up with it in a dark forest? Piper: With this. (She holds up a small vial.) Think of it like a magical dye. Once we hit the changeling, it will leave a trail for us to follow. Phoebe: Nice thinking, sis. (Short time lapse. A scream is heard from inside the house while Piper, Phoebe and Charlie wait outside. A moment later, a changeling crashes through the window and lands on the street.) Piper: Quick, the dye! (Phoebe and Charlie both throw a vial, but the changeling dodges them. As it crawls toward the forest, Piper raises her hand and the changeling slows down long enough for her to hit it with the dye. It then disappears into the forest. Paige appears in a swirl of orbs.) Paige: Did it work? Piper: Barely, that thing was fast. Paige: Alright, let’s go after it. Phoebe: What about Darryl? Paige: He stayed inside to calm down the family, but I think they’ll need some memory dust. Charlie: On it. (As Charlie heads to the house, the sisters head into the forest. In the dark, a trail of luminous footprints appear.) Piper: Should we be concerned about heading into a dark forest with no idea what to expect? Phoebe: I know I am. Paige: We don’t have choice, those children need us. (Paige charges ahead.) Scene A misty clearing in the forest with a large tree in the center. The sisters enter the clearing. Suddenly vines wrap themselves around the sisters, trapping them in place. In a blur of speed, five changelings appear. A moment later, the bearded changeling appears. Elder Changeling: Foolish witches. You thought you could defeat us here? The forest is our domain. Paige: What did you do to the children? Elder Changeling: The children will serve as our sustenance while our sprouts grow strong. (He points up to the large tree, where cocoons of vines are hanging.) Their life force shall be added to the forest, giving us strength. Phoebe: You won’t get away with this. Elder Changeling: We have continued this cycle for centuries. In time, our sprouts will return and a new sprouts shall be grown. Piper: Your little cycle ends here. (Piper flicks her hands and the vines burn off her. Paige orbs out of her vines while Piper frees Phoebe.) Elder Changeling: Kill them! (The changelings charge at the sisters. Piper blows one up while Phoebe levitates to kick another. Paige telekinetically throws one back, while the rest begin to circle them.) Piper: There’s too many. Paige: Wait, didn’t he say they got their strength from the forest? (All three sisters look at the large tree.) Phoebe: Piper? Piper: Got it. (Piper flicks her hands and the bark of the tree combusts. The changelings cry out in pain. Piper flicks her hands again and the tree is further damaged. A third time and the tree falls over. The changelings scream as they evaporate in mist. The cocoons fall on the ground and dissolve, revealing the sleeping children. Paige runs over to check on them.) Paige: I think they’re alright. Piper: Good, let’s get them home. I’ve had enough of nature. Scene The Compton house. Paige watches from the car as Darryl reunites the couple with their son. She smiles and waits for Darryl to get back in the car. Darryl: Well, they agreed to keep this under the wraps, simply because nobody will believe them anyway. Paige: And Charlie used memory dust on the other families. They were pretty shocked when the changelings in their homes dissolved. Darryl: Good, so your secret is safe. (He pauses.) Paige, thank you. Paige: Of course. Darryl: I mean it. Without you, I would have been forced to send that woman home thinking she was crazy. You have a talent for helping people, Paige. And not just with magic. Paige: (smiling) Thanks. Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper heads downstairs and sees Phoebe sitting at the dining table with the Book of Shadows. Piper: What are you doing? Phoebe: Adding an entry about the changelings. I doubt they were the only ones, so future generations need to be ready. I was hoping Paige would add an illustration later. Piper: Good. (Piper sits down and pulls Scott’s card from her pocket. She plays with it.) Phoebe: What’s that? Piper: The phone number of a cute guy. Phoebe: Really? Are you going to call him? Piper: Do you think I should? Phoebe: If you like him. (She notices Piper’s hesitation.) Sweetie, you can’t keep putting your life on hold for Leo. He is gone. Piper: I know. I just don’t know if I’m ready. Phoebe: It’s just a date, Piper. What’s the worst that can happen? You deserve a little romance in your life. Even if it’s just for one night. Piper: You’re right. I’ll call him. (Phoebe smiles as Piper picks up the phone and walks off.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts